Heroes United
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: Nemo has been home schooled all his life and wasn't exactly used to socializing so when he went to DH he thought his life was going to get different...he had no idea that he was in for the adventure of his life. Mickey, Donald , Goofy and the three good fairies are in a hurry. Malificent and a lot of other villains are after the "key" , the key to access realm of dreams...the key
1. Prologue

**TO GOD BE THE GLORY! :)**

**Prologue**

** Anonymous**

It was dark. Rain showered down me as I sprinted from block to block. The feint glow from streetlights flickered as I rounded a corner to catch my breath. My coat down to my boots was drenched. I could barely tell the difference between beads of my own perspiration or drops of rain as I wiped my face with my hands to get the water off my eyes. My heart was beating rapidly. My blood pumped with adrenaline rush.

She's bound to reach me by now. I had to get out of here, I thought as fear crept. I breathed in quick and made another jolt. I could hear the splashes of puddles beneath my feat echoing in my hood, but the crash of rain on the pavement went louder and more frightening and demanding than that.

I had my fists tightly closed as I ran further still. It didn't matter where, just as long as I ran far...far away.

Despite running as fast as I think I possibly can, I still felt her closing in on me. I risked a turn and checked. And sure enough there she was. She didn't run like I did, just walked slowly with her scepter firmly tucked in between her hands. Her face showed no amusement. And her face, a glowing green, now it seemed rippled into a perfectly plastic smile as she said "Tired?"

I shook my head violently and made another start. I slipped in a pavement where the water filled up by a clogged up gutter. I felt the pain quickly climb up fro my leg. I winced.

"Poor...Poor mouse." she said. I gritted my teeth. She walked slowly as if taking her time. I sprained an ankle, even If i ran now I wouldn't get far.

"How ever did you manage to turn back into your true form?" she asked rhetorically. So I didn't answer. She dragged on the word "ever" luxuriously.

I pulled myself up and tried to sit up by the corner, but Maleficent cast a spell on me that petrified half my body so that only my head could move, she levitated me up.

"How did you get your Scepter back?" I said also rhetorically trying to buy more time.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" she said " now, the key." she opens her hand as if waiting for me to hand it to her, although I can't with me petrified. But I had to play along.

"I'll never give it to you!"

She set bolts of mild electricity at me, to which I yelped in pain.

"Where is the key?"

"With me!" I said

"Give it to me."

She set off the petrification spell, but I smirked. And then she knew.

"Where is it? You wretched mouse!"

**Flora**

It was barely morning when my sisters and I got back home. We arrived at different times and hurriedly dressed and packed so as not to alarm or confuse dear Rose who slept in the other room.

My sister Merryweather had a stern look on her face. Fauna just looked weary.

"Well?" Merryweather said crossing her arms. "So? Any word from them?" she asked expectantly as I placed down the cell phone. It was a rather convenient material, though not magic.

"No. None of the three have come up." I said grimly

"Oh dear," said Fauna "you don't think...Well she couldn't have."

"Oh, of course not. I refuse to think that any of them died." said Merryweather who plopped right back to her chair after fixing herself a cup of tea.

But to be honest I worried too. We all stared at the little blue pull bag placed on the middle of the table. Inside it was the key.

"Well" I stood up. "You know what to do, girls" they nodded.

"I don't know whether to fear or be happy for these children." said Fauna moodily. "It is a big responsibility." I fear a great deal, Flora." We locked the entrance of our small apartment.

"I do too, Fauna." I said, clutching the bag with my right hand tightly." I do too."


	2. Chapter 1

** First day of School**

** Nemo Fisher**

I was sitting at the backseat of the car anxiously looking out the window. My dad and Dory sat in the front talking about Dory's "save the whales" thing that she had been fussing over. Meanwhile I was excited! It was my first day of High school and that's enough to make you want to pee your pants! Actually, this was my first day in any school which makes the whole nervous thing worse. All my life I've been home schooled for my "safety". The only place I was allowed to wander in was our backyard and the area where I'm allowed to stand on by the beach near our house. I used to live somewhere in this quiet unknown town called Covehill. We lived exactly beside the beach which makes dad's job so convenient. My dad is a Marine Biologist; he studies fish and helps around in that water park near our beach. But sometimes I wonder if he was a secret agent and was hiding from something that's why he was so against me going around town alone.

I hardly ever left the range of the beach and the water park. Another convenient thing about our house in Covehill is that aside from the water park it's about a mile away from civilization and society. So, yeah, I can pretty much bet I'm socially awkward.

The car turned, and I nearly fell off my seat.

"You okay there Nemo?" My dad asked looking from the road to me. I nodded hastily.

We were almost there and I don't even know what to do when I get there. I don't know the classrooms I got to go to. Okay, maybe I do a little since I spent half the night checking out the school's website but it doesn't change the fact that later on I might totally blow it and get the rooms mixed up. Yeah, now I'm nervous but I wasn't going to tell that to dad, one small hint of fear and he'll send me back home or we'll move straight back to Covehill. So I had to make face and try my best to look excited again. It's not that I hated Covehill. I just wanted to break out of the usual, y'know? I wanted to see the world, cliché' but it's totally true.

"We're here!" I hiccupped.

"Hooray..." dad said with a hint of sarcasm.

I climbed out of the car.

"Now son, remember what we talked about?"

"Don't talk to strangers" I said as he was about to finish saying it.

"Good, and?"

"Stay close to the sea of people!" I said remembering one of the Fisher family mottos.

"Okay, But you know we could always go to High school next year, I mean what's the rush?"

"Daaaaaad!"

"Oh, Relax, nervous sucy!" said Dory in her calm enthusiastic way. "_Chico_ will be fine.

Dory is another story. Dory's forgotten my name about million times.

"Nemo." dad said hastily.

"Right." she said.

"Okay then. It's just a call away, right? Just remember that we're just right around the corner, just a call away. That's what these things are for" he said holding up his cell phone. "Am I on speed dial?"

"Always"

"Okay."

Dad was finally convinced after a few more minutes and I watched the family orange car, which everyone else seemed to find too bright, turn to a street and vanish. The school Bell rang.

I looked Disney High in the face. This is it! I'm finally going to School. I can't believe it, I've waited all my life for this moment, and nothing is going to knock me down! I practically shouted, guess it was Adrenaline rush or something but before I could even make it to the front door steps I was flying straight into the pavement because some guy in a skateboard came and lost control.

**Ace Little**

"Big school." said my dad as the car parked in front of the High School. I smiled. "Yeah." I was about to get out feeling proud of myself–record scratch- my dad said "Whoah, whoah, whoah! Don't go yet. Let's just get some few reminders in check here." I sighed.

This was normal for some kids. But some kids have worried parents that are worried about their safety, their future. Not mine. Mine was worried about me making myself the laughing stock of this school like the previous one I was in. Okay, so maybe I'm a little too judgmental, but hey, so was dad!

"Yeah dad, I get it. But this is a new day! I can make a new name for myself here!" I said trying my best to convince him with an enthusiastic tone.

.But dad learned never to listen. I didn't think he had to.

"Yeah,yeah, but how about trying to not get noticed? How about not needing a name at all...ever? Huh? Doesn't that sound better?" He was worried people here will know who I was.

"Dad, I don't think anyone will know I was the kid who-"

"No no! Don't say it. Bad memories enter and then bad happenings will enter, it's better to just...pretend it never happened." he said trying to be as convincing like I was.

I sighed. At this point arguing isn't going to get me early, so-

"Alright. I'll try to not be seen."

"Atta boy!" he said.

He started the engine and went off, without even waving goodbye.

I sighed and turned to look at the school. The first thing I noticed was this kid innocently staring at the school with the same nervous feeling I had vivid on his face, then another kid riding a skateboard coming close by. "Heads up!" I tried to call, but I was too late. That's gotta hurt.

**Max Goof**

I sat in the principal's office. This wasn't exactly what I'd imagine my first day to be like but serves me for "goofing" around. I sighed heavily and hid my head in my hands. I crouched down low so that no one could see my face.

This was supposed to the day!

I made another one of my accidents. I was brought to the principal's office by a small stout man in a green polo shirt. The guy was old and his mouth stretched in a long wrinkled smile as he said "Maximillian Goof" I was surprised he knew my name. But I figured the previous principal told me off. I played the part of the delinquent caught in the act. "Have we met sir?" I said with a smooth clear voice. I needed off the hook and I needed to make it a quick escape so I racked my brain.

"No, we haven't, but I have met your permanent record."

"Then, sir, you probably already know that my hands and..." I layed back. "Conscience are both clear. I'm not the type to do things on purpose." Praying I sound convincing and that my voice didn't quake just like I thought it did. I didn't know why I would be nervous, it's not like I intended to hit the kid. I was just skating, something I could do with my eyes closed. The problem was, my eyes weren't closed and I saw this girl and I guess I got distracted. Anyway, I was too surprised to even see that the kid didn't move away so I couldn't even shout. And before I knew it- bam! The worst part was this kid had a prosthetic leg which was a huge add up to my guilt. The last thing I needed was to be remembered as an accident prone kid on my first day. But I expected more than enough from Mr. Green here. "So if you don't mind, I have to get to class."

"Not so fast. I'm going to have to call your father about this. "

"Why go through the trouble sir? It was just an accident!" I pleaded. I was absolutely not ready for an argument with my dad... But I can pretty much sum up that once he enters he'll totally find a way to embarrass me.

He was already dialing.

"It's busy."

"Mr...?"

"Wazowski."

"Mr. Wazowski?"

"Yes, "

"I know the Principal. Mickey? Right? Yeah. Can I just speak to him? It'll make everything faster. He's like my uncle and I'm sure he'll tell you just how innocent I am."

Mr. Mouse is unavailable at the moment." he said looking out at the window as if expecting Mickey to arrive at any moment in his car; parking at the driveway.

"Look can't I just get a note to my dad, or detention, I honestly don't know why I have to go straight to the principal's office. It was just a measly little accident, I mean, no harm done, no hard feelings. The kid said he was fine." I said exasperatedly. This was taking longer than I thought.

"I was asked to keep an eye on you Mr. Goof." he said with a voice that seemed. Well, too serious.

"Seriously sir, I get this a lot." I sighed again. "I'm not a serial killer. And tell my dad not to worry, I'm not gonna end up in the electric chair, look, if he's the one that asked you to keep an eye on me forget it. I'm behaved." I said patting my chest.

He looked at me. Unconvinced? "Very well." he sighed. He got out a note pad and scribbled. "You are to tell your father about this." He ripped it clear off the wires and handed it to me.

**Wilbur Robinson**

I was riding the family car, the one we used to low profile ourselves when we go out for family time. Carl, our sort of butler slash family member slash robot slash my best friend was driving. I looked out the window and saw kids walking to school. I wondered if it was more low profile to have walked to school myself. But mom insisted I take the car. I would've driven it myself, but dad said that wasn't exactly low profile, if I wanted low profile. To be honest I wasn't sure. I wanted to look cool on my first day to give everyone that impression; I never had any reason to be embarrassed about who I was. I had always been proud of my family name. But dad suggested I'd want to keep low profile if I wanted to have a normal life and get real friends. I was always home schooled.

"You ready for this?"

"Am I ever not?" I said. Although I'm not quite sure, I wasn't about to tell Carl that. See to our duo, I'm the strong sure of myself type. I'm the main man in action. I'm the brains and the brawns. Oh yeah, I am. I always had everything under control. I looked impatiently out at the window. To be honest I'm not sure how I felt about moving to a school that is miles away from home. And having to make a new name for myself is another thing. I didn't want to keep sitting down. I just can't wait to get things going. The faster I go through with this the faster this day would end so I could tell my parents I had a bad day so I'd start home school again instead even if it is just me getting distracted once in a while with every little random thing I end up with. And if I can't find I reason for them not to agree with me I'll have to fake an accident or something to convince them that school plus me equals trouble. Besides they probably think I'm the trouble. Carl probably saw the gears working in my head because the next thing he said was:

"Ya sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'll be out of here before you know it"

"I don't think I like the sound of that, you are finishing this school day, right?

"Yeah. Of course..." The car parked in the school parking lot. "But if something happens to the school while I'm in it, I'm getting out."

I climbed out, turned back to look at the car window to see my reflection. Dashing as always.

"Don't blow anything up, Wilbur."

Carl extended his long extendable robotic arm out the front window which slid down barely, so as not to attract attention. He held out a paper bag.

"What's this?"

"Your lunch."

"PB and J" I smiled when I took a peak in the bag.

**Lilo Pelikai**

Unlike everyone who probably saw the ads online, found brochures hanging around or received letters I had to apply for a scholarship to Disney High. Since my sister's crazy job scavenging spree took her all the way here and away from home!

I had to go look for my fish at Hawaii, and set him free here. I don't think Pudge knows his way to this place and It would take forever to try to explain it to him so we brought him along in an empty bottle. And I had only this morning to set him out in the pond in the park when some par guard chased after me wondering what I was doing putting strange fish in a duck pond. We just got here two days ago and everything else was unpacking.

I knew I was late when I got here, so I went straight to the administration's office when I ran into some guy in a red jacket rubbing an ice pack against his bruised elbow. I bumped into him- rather slammed into him because the impact seemed to have gotten me in his bad side.

"Watch it!" he said, picking up the ice pack that fell down and tightening his hold on a skateboard.

"I'm sorry" I said but was starting to get the impression that he was one of those irritable guys that just hated other people's company. He had dark hair spiked up by hair gel, which to me seems to be an environmental hazard. He had that confident look despite the fact that he came from the principal's office.

He stared at me for ten seconds and I suddenly felt self conscious as if I could read his mind and was totally being judgemental on me, but he was blinking rapidly and I guess he felt bad for being mean because he was turning red. It seemed like the kind of stare people would give when they see something weird.

The expression he had suddenly changed and relaxed from totally annoyed to a calm and apologetic one.

"No, I should be sorry...didn't mean to be rude." he said backing off a bit.

I shrugged and smiled. "Okay, I guess."

There really wasn't much for us to talk about and I just ducked off and tried to find the administration office. I couldn't help but look back at him.

"Excuse me,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where I find a schedule?"

** Violet Parr**

I can't believe I'm actually going to school...to this place! I didn't want to leave my old school. Seriously! No matter how prestigious or excellent in academics this school was. I couldn't care less. I didn't want to move. I didn't even want to get accepted. It was all so convenient for my parents. Our cover was blown, we had to move. I didn't get a letter or anything, I applied for it. I went and took an entrance exam. I passed. Barely. Although I should've tried failing on purpose.

I had been planning my first year in High school and part of that plan was actually being in the same school as Tony Ryanger. He's this guy from my old school.

My family had a...certain situation that required us to move a lot. Sometimes we don't even bother with the boxes of stuff because we expect something to come up and we'd have to move...again. But mom is obsessed with unpacking and making the house look perfect despite the obvious; we'd have to move again eventually. And let's just say that situation had something to do with my parents' jobs.

But this time I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay, finally not be invisible and finally talk to Tony.

Besides, it's not just Tony. It has to deal with being the new girl again, I know everyone around my class would be freshmen too...but I couldn't stand another year as the wallflower. I couldn't stand another lonely year. It's not like I never had friends, there's Kari, an old friend in school. But no one gets me.

I'm different.

And so here I am staring at the big stoned walls of the school. It looked centuries old but the doors and windows had been replaced into a new and flashier design, although the effect of it didn't blend in so nicely. I walked down the grassy path, passing windows and checking out what's inside every one of them. There was a science lab for chemistry, various classrooms, and a music room. These lead me to the front door. Double doors, I bet students just can't wait to kick open. I sighed, totally unnoticed, as usual by every group of kids surrounding me.

Despite all this, the school's buildings and facilities turned out to be pretty high prestigious alright, I felt like I was in a private school. Well later on I found out I pretty much was although I had a scholarship.

I entered, the halls look amazing. The floors were polished and shined as the outside's light bounced on it faintly when I went inside. The fluorescent lighting was not too bad, since I could see things pretty clear. The lockers were rusting though.

I notice a lot of things. It's something I eventually end up doing when I'm busy totally blending in the background.

The Bell rang. It was a high-pitched ear splitting little noise that got everyone in.

I was staring at people passing by. It didn't occur to me until later that I looked like a total loser noting everything down in my mind. That was also the time I realized I had to get to class...but first find the administration's office and find myself a map or schedule.

**Melody Andersen**

Okay this is it. You can do this, Melody. I kept telling myself positive thingsbut all i could think of doing was cower. All morning I kept tucking my chin down on my chest with the hopes that no one would recognize me or something. Everyone seemed completely and totally hard to approach. I mean, i know I wanted to have friends here but part of me wished I just stayed home and took my mom's word for it.

But I wanted the adventure and so now I have no idea what to do. Right now I'm in Disney high. It's probably the first real public place I've been in, even if it is just a private school. Right about now we're about to get a tour of the facilities courtesy of a gray haired man wearing a tight, button-up polo shirt.

"I'm Mr. Sullivan. That's James P. Sullivan. But Mr. Sully will do." He said smiling. I noted how Mr. Sully's teeth were huge and his fangs looked pointy.

"Ah, late already so early in the school year Mr...?" Mr Sullivan said with an air of friendliness as two people just came in the classroom from the back, 15 minutes after the bell rang. We all turned to look. Personally I was a little relieved I had gone early.

Two kids came in with flushed faces and nodded their sorries before Mr. Sully told them to take a seat. The other kid was a girl and she sat to the empty seat next to me. I was a little worried about that a minute ago because it seemed like no one wanted to sit with me.

She smiled sweetly.

"Hi."

I smiled back.

"I like your necklace." She said pointing at my seashell locket that fit my palm. I automatically pulled at it and muttered "thanks."

She was the first person I really got to talk to but she wasn't going to be the last.

I was a swimmer. Not exactly the athlete because I never joined anything or trained for any competition. I just loved swimming and most of all diving. We used to live near the ocean when I was growing up. I swim a lot there. Used to. Now the pool of Disney high was the first big body of water I've seen in a while.

"Whoa." I whispered. "Finally."

I was staring at my reflection in the water. Mr. Sully had just brought us to the Pool area and as he showed everyone else the showers and the locker rooms I wandered to the pool side to try and see how deep it was. I was about to assume when I got the feeling that someone was close by. I turned around to look and a boy with light red hair was also by the pool but was looking at the diving board.

I got to stare at the boy because I noted how his right leg was different. He had a prosthetic leg.

He must have felt me staring and looked at my direction, I instinctively looked away.

I heard the class coming back from the locker rooms hearing the last of Mr. Sully giving details about the swimming team echoing from it. As kids poured out, one of them, a guy with pulled back hair with the exception of a couple of strands, slipped on something. I wasn't sure how it happened but all of sudden I found myself running towards the scene because he was about to bump into the kid with the prosthetic leg. I tried to catch his hand because he was a mid second away from falling in...but he was too much and I only got a hold of his wrist.

I was about to fall into the pool with him when someone grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me. Unlike whoever helped my, my hold on the kid slipped and he still fell.

I felt a lot of water splash into me though.

"Nemo!" I heard someone call.

**Note: and this is where it all begins. The next chapters wouldn't be in this form. It would be most likely one chapter, one point of view in this order. Nemo, Ace, Max, Wilbur, Lilo, Violet, and Melody. **

**The cover art was by my cousin, the pictures were from google and we sort of pieced them together.**

**You can visit her as . **

**and see my DHU art at . , although I ship a lot.**

**To continue reading go to the story on story/4757439-heroes-united because I won't be posting the rest of the story here. :)**

**TO GOD BE ALL THE GLORY! :D**


End file.
